


Oltre il fondo della bottiglia

by Alley



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, PWP, but I hope in a good way, not in the way you expect
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley/pseuds/Alley
Summary: [dal testo]Martìn percorre il corridoio munito del suo nuovo acquisto. È la bottiglia di scotch più pregiata che avevano in negozio; il bottino della rapina – quella che ha eletto a pretesto per festeggiare – gli ha consentito di non badare a spese e, in ogni caso, non proporrebbe al palato di Andrés niente che non sia il meglio.Quando apre la porta della stanza di Andrés resta totalmente bloccato, come se fosse scesa una colata di cemento a ricoprirlo (...)





	Oltre il fondo della bottiglia

Martìn percorre il corridoio munito del suo nuovo acquisto. È la bottiglia di scotch più pregiata che avevano in negozio; il bottino della rapina – quella che ha eletto a pretesto per festeggiare – gli ha consentito di non badare a spese e, in ogni caso, non proporrebbe al palato di Andrés niente che non sia il meglio.

Quando apre la porta della stanza di Andrés resta totalmente bloccato, come se fosse scesa una colata di cemento a ricoprirlo. Riesce a impiegare l’unico barlume di lucidità che ancora lo anima per serrare la presa attorno alla bottiglia e impedire che la sorpresa violenta da cui è stato investito la faccia cadere sul pavimento.

Andrés è steso a letto, completamente nudo, e non è solo. Una donna è seduta cavalcioni sopra di lui, la schiena coperta da una cascata di onde color rame; geme a voce spiegata mentre muove i fianchi su cui le mani di Andrés sono posate, la testa che le ricade mollemente all’indietro lasciandole il collo scoperto.

È uno spettacolo surreale, come una visione senza sostanza o lo scampolo di un sogno. Martìn si aspetta di vederlo dissolversi da un momento all’altro, ma non accade. Succede un’altra cosa che gli spedisce il cuore dritto in gola: lo sguardo di Andrés incrocia il suo. Il viso di Andrés è attraversato da un singolo, infinitesimale moto di sorpresa, un fremito minuscolo che si consuma nel giro di un battito di ciglia. È tutta lì la reazione che si concede: passato quell’attimo di sbigottimento continua a tenere la testa premuta nel cuscino e gli occhi piantati nei suoi ed è come essere inchiodati a una parete da due pugnali lanciati con precisione millimetrica.

Andrés lo guarda come se non fosse un intruso ma occupasse esattamente il posto che gli spetta; come se quello che sta avvenendo fosse qualcosa che lo riguarda, un segreto di cui merita di venire a conoscenza.

Martìn lo vede deglutire ed emettere respiri appena più profondi quando la donna si spinge in avanti; sembra in controllo persino in quella circostanza, lo è di sicuro più di lui che si sente dentro un tumulto frenetico che gli accelera il battito cardiaco e gli fa formicolare le dita artigliate alla bottiglia con una forza sempre maggiore. 

Vorrebbe avanzare fino ai bordi del letto per percorrere l’arcata del piede di Andrés o stringergli l’alluce tra le dita; solo per sentire la corrente che scoppia nel punto di contatto tra la sua pelle e il corpo di Andrés; solo per scoprire l’effetto che fa poter abbinare il tatto alla vista e godere della combinazione. L’idea basta a procurargli le vertigini, ma non è in grado di assecondarla: è totalmente incapace di muoversi, quasi avesse piantato delle radici invisibili sul confine che delimita la soglia. Una parte di lui ha paura che oltrepassarla spezzerebbe l’incantesimo, ponendo fine a quel momento che è la cosa più intima che lui e Andrés abbiano mai condiviso - e che potranno mai condividere, perché in una situazione simile fare da osservatore è il massimo che gli è concesso. Quando la consapevolezza lo punge Martìn la scaccia come fosse una mosca molesta, senza permetterle di rovinare tutto. Ci sarà tempo per lasciarsi morire dentro a quel rimpianto; ce n'è già stato abbastanza.

La donna geme più forte mentre aumenta il ritmo delle sue oscillazioni e Andrés le affonda le dita nella carne in un modo che Martìn è certo lascerà dei segni ancora visibili al mattino. Il pensiero gli provoca una fitta di quella che riconoscerà come invidia quando avrà modo di rivivere il sentimento in retrospettiva, ma al momento è troppo occupato a seguire la curva che le labbra di Andrés disegnano schiudendosi.

Per un momento – un solo, folle momento – Martìn pensa che pronuncerà il suo nome, invece emette un suono roco che è come una scia di piacere liquido che cola direttamente nelle sue orecchie e in mezzo alle sue cosce. 

È troppo da sopportare. Martìn corre in bagno e molla la bottiglia sulla prima superficie che gli capita a tiro, si infila una mano nelle mutande e inizia a masturbarsi senza nemmeno calarsi i pantaloni. Ha il fiato corto, la fonte poggiata alle mattonelle, gli occhi scuri di Andrés stampati dietro le palpebre serrate. Quando la visione si allarga, non è la schiena della donna quella che rivela; al posto della sua sagoma sottile ci sono due spalle larghe e muscoli definiti, c’è lui e il suo cazzo che struscia lungo il torace di Andrés ad ogni movimento. Gli sembra quasi di poter sentire la pressione esercitata dai polpastrelli di Andrés lungo i fianchi e Andrés che geme nello stesso modo osceno in cui ha fatto poco prima. Forse è davvero la sua voce che si leva oltre la parete o forse è soltanto nella sua testa, Martìn non può saperlo; è troppo perso in quella fantasia per riuscire a delimitarne i contorni, troppo impegnato a renderla quanto più possibile vicina alla realtà che non potrà mai vivere.

Gli bastano poche spinte per venire – nel suo stesso pugno e non sul petto di Andrés come nella sua immaginazione – con un ringhio carico di frustrazione dietro a cui riesce quasi a nascondere il nome che gli sfugge dalle labbra.


End file.
